


Four Other Times Touya Kouyou Almost Lost His Temper

by aiwritingfic



Series: Let's Five [2]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiwritingfic/pseuds/aiwritingfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four other times Touya Kouyou almost lost his temper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Other Times Touya Kouyou Almost Lost His Temper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



> Because Stillskies wasn't satisfied with just one. Slave driver.

1\. 

Kuwabara-pro's cackle was one of those things every new pro had to get used to, and the sooner, the better. Kouyou knew this. Kouyou had also heard of Kuwabara-pro's reputation as a sly fox who treated new pros as if they were freshly-hatched chicks from the henhouse. When he found he would be facing Kuwabara-pro in the Meijin finals, Kouyou made absolutely sure he was prepared for every little trick he could think of, and he fully expected Kuwabara to make Kouyou seal his move. 

Kuwabara-pro grinned at Kouyou as the staff began to leave. "13-7? I shall spend all night devising a strategy."

13-7? Hadn't Kouyou placed the stone at 14-6? 13-7 would be disastrous! Kouyou spent the entire night thinking of how to recover from it.

When the move was unsealed the next morning (14-6), Kouyou finally understood Kuwabara's way of go.

(Instead of losing his temper, Kouyou claimed the title of Meijin.) 

 

2\. 

It wasn't any trouble accepting a single room instead of the suite he had originally reserved. The front desk clerk's tone of voice implied Kouyou was the one at fault for bringing in a reservation when the hotel had no record of it, but Kouyou held his tongue. 

Then he found out there were bugs in the room and mold growing on the tatami mat. 

The clerk grumbled and gave him a different room with a broken air-conditioner, in the middle of January in Hokkaido. When Kouyou insisted the accomodations were unacceptable, the clerk had a maid bring in extra futons. The futons smelled of mothballs and mildew. He checked out immediately and went to another hotel where they put him in a clean, bright, warm suite, attached to an onsen, with plenty of fresh futons and pillows at his disposal. 

When his credit card bill arrived, not only had the first hotel charged him for the original suite, they'd also charged him for three rooms and extra futons. 

Touya Kouyou called, asked to speak to the manager, and was instead connected to the same front desk clerk. When the front desk clerk realized who was calling, she hung up on him. 

(Instead of losing his temper, Kouyou took some deep breaths, and then called his bank's customer service hotline. They took care of everything.)

 

3\. 

Akiko had gone grocery-shopping. Thirteen-month-old Akira picked up a black go stone and put it in his mouth, then started to chew on it. 

Kouyou took it out and told Akira, "Go stones aren't for eating." He picked up the goban and go kes, put them on a table out of Akira's reach, and then walked to the kitchen sink to rinse off the go stone. 

When he returned, Akira was trying to climb the table. Kouyou sat down, put Akira on his lap, and patted his son absently as he tried to find his train of thought again. Then a chubby little hand reached out for another black go stone. Kouyou intercepted the stone before it made it into Akira's mouth this time. He looked for Akira's pacifier, finally finding it next to the kitchen sink. Akiko had probably washed it, but to be safe, Kouyou did so again before putting it in Akira's mouth. 

Akira immediately pulled out the pacifier, glared at his father, and reached for a black go stone again. 

"No, son," Kouyou said, quickly catching Akira's hand before it could grab a stone. Akira began to cry. With a sigh, Kouyou picked a stone up from the go ke and put it in Akira's hand. 

Akira stared at the white go stone for a moment, then threw it onto the floor. When Kouyou picked it up, his eye was immediately drawn to the fresh chip off the stone. He sighed and resolved not to let Akira handle them again, and continued to fend Akira's hand off. 

Akira cried, louder, and then began to kick and scream. In the ensuing chaos, the go kes were overturned, and many more stones ended up chipped.

(Instead of losing his temper, Kouyou walked away with his son and did something more age-appropriate. He bought stones to replace the one that had been broken, and also bought a plastic goban set complete with child-proof go stones to use when watching Akira.)

 

4\. 

Akira overextended, but played a fantastic game his first time playing as a pro. Kouyou was proud of his son, and of Akira's unbeaten record since then. It wasn't customary for Zama-ouza to go all-out on a new pro, but certainly Akira had grown from the experience.

(Kouyou was never in danger of losing his temper, but it entertained him to let Zama-ouza think so. He could see why Kuwabara enjoyed his little games so much.)


End file.
